An electronic device may include a touch display which is used as a data inputting and outputting means. In general, the electronic device may input data by touching the touch display using a user's finger
The electronic device may include an input device of a pen type (for example, an electronic pen or a touch pen) as an auxiliary data inputting means, and may include a complex touch display for selectively inputting data by means of such an input device. According to an exemplary embodiment, the electronic device may use a touch input by a finger and a pen input by a pen type input device exclusively or in combination.
In recent year, electronic devices are additionally provided with a waterproof/dustproof function in consideration of portability and life convenience, and a pen type input device which is included in an electronic device or carried therewith is required to have the waterproof/dustproof function.